Porque Somos Amigos
by Lita Black
Summary: 20 de Julio, Día Internacional del Amigo. A veces, la simple sonrisa de un amigo basta para superar un dolor, cicatrizar una herida y alegrar el corazón. Los Merodeadores demostrarán el verdadero significado de la palabra Amistad. [OneShot]


**Disclaimer: **Si yo fuese JK Rowling y fuese dueña de todo esto sin duda estaría desvelada pensando que mañana voy a tener que asistir a la última entrega que me hizo famosa (y rica). No gente, lo lamento…pero nada de todo esto me pertenece (Bueno…Sirius Sí me pertenece…pero ese es otro tema). Las frases las saquéde internet pero muchas son conocidas y tienen su dueño aunque yo no los recuerdo y no quiero apropiarme ninguna de ellas así que no me demanden.

Hoola! Volví, sí, porque ahora que tengo 7 Reviews en el charper de Envida (Sí leánlo así me dejan un review aunque sea para lanzarme maleficios imperdonables), a los cuales les tengo que agradecer por firmar y por leer, me agrandé y subí otro. Cuando termine voy a aclarar a quién se lo dedico y por qué lo hice.

El 20 de Julio es el **Día internacional del amigo**. ¿Qué son los amigos? Son esas cosas molestas que viven para alegrarnos cada segundo de vida. Creo que jamás van a alcanzar las palabras para explicar lo que es un amigo y todo lo que esas personitas nos brindan. No hay mayor tesoro que la amistad (bueno, quizá el tesoro que encuentra Edmundo Dantés en "El Conde de Montecristo" se le asemeje).

Para conmemorar el Día del amigo va este one shot que espero que les guste y sepan entender...lo comenzé a redactar en una semana caótica llena de parciales y lo terminé mi primer día de vacaciones a las 2.03 am...

**FELIZ DÍA AMIGOS.**

Antes que nada...lo que se encuentran en _cursiva_ vendría a ser el Flash Back. Las oraciones que están **_subrayadas, en negrita y cursiva_** son frases conocidas por todos respecto a la amistad, no las dice nadie dentro del texto. Y por último quería poner en los personajes James, Sirius y Remus, pero Fanfiction sólo deja poner dos, así que elegí a los dos que mantienen la charla.

Ahora Sí...lean.

* * *

**_Amigos(En el sentido más puro de la palabra)_**

Un hombre avanzaba cautelosamente por el pasillo sumido en sus pensamientos. La casa se mantenía en silencio, todos dormían. Todos menos…no podía ser de otra forma. Ese hombre parecía tenerle alergia a la cama cuando caía la noche, en Hogwarts siempre encontraba una excusa para deambular por los pasillos a horas prohibidas y ahora en Grimmauld Place se resistía a acostarse a horas coherentes por el simple motivo de… vaya uno a saber por qué no estaba acostado. Remus se detuvo ante él.

-Sirius¿se puede saber demonios estás haciendo? – preguntó sobresaltando al otro.

-Shh! Moony! – dijo el hombre tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación que había estado contemplando – Esa manía tuya para asustarme jamás la perderás¿verdad?

-Y tú jamás perderás la costumbre de encontrarte merodeando a deshoras, no?

-Soy un Merodeador. Y muy orgulloso de eso Moony.

-A ver, Padfoot¿qué contemplas tan solemne?

Remus Lupin se abrió paso entre Sirius y la puerta para poder abrirla. Observó como Harry y Ron dormían plácidamente. Sintió la presencia de su amigo a su lado.

-Eso lo heredó de Lily.

Remus observó en silencio a su amigo ¿Jamás dejaría de torturarse?

-¿Qué es lo que heredó de Lily? – preguntó una vez que se habían puesto en marcha por el pasillo, luego de dejar a los muchachos dormir tranquilamente.

-El dormir tan…mmm…¿cómo se dice?

-¿Normal?

-Eso! James jamás hubiese dormido en pijama y mucho menos con las dos piernas dentro del colchón.

Ambos rieron. Y Remus entendió a que se refería su amigo, James Potter tenía la maldita costumbre de despertar enredado entre sus sábanas, con la colcha tirada en el suelo y las almohadas aferradas fuertemente a sus brazos. Si solían despertarse con los golpes que ocasionaba el cuerpo del capitán del equipo de Gryffindor antes de un partido, parecía que los nervios previos al encuentro agravaban el constante remolino que mantenían James y el colchón.

Rieron. Vaya si lo extrañaban, el ver a Harry era ver su imagen, pero había cosas que habían perdido con el tiempo, recuerdos que iban resurgiendo de vez en cuando en la memoria de los dos.

**A un amigo no se le extraña con tristeza, se le recuerda con alegría.**

**- **Hay varias cosas de él que me recuerdan a James, demasiadas diría yo.

- Y después me dices a mí Moony. Todos los extrañamos. Todos…oh maldita sea Remus, lo siento tanto.

Se encontraban en un pequeño escritorio en el segundo piso del Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix. Remus no estaba seguro que era lo que lo estaba llevando a tener esa conversación con Sirius, pero sabía que se la debían, que los dos la necesitaban.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa Sirius – explicó Remus con voz cansada -. Todos tenemos algo de culpa y a la vez somos inocentes.

-Siempre fuiste el más sabio y el que mejor sabía ubicar las palabras. Pero…- el heredero de los Black suspiró con frustración y con un leve movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una bandeja con galletas y unas bebidas. La conversación iba a durar su buen rato. -. Ay! Remus, lo siento tanto, si yo no hubiese desconfiado de ti si..

-Olvídalo. Todos cometimos errores. James no va a volver porque nosotros dos queramos cargar con culpas. Era una época de guerra, era una época dónde no podías confiar en nadie, cada uno vivía sumido en su propio mundo de miserias, éramos jóvenes, irresponsables, todos nosotros seguimos nuestros propios miedos y aún así intentamos hacer que las cosas salieran lo mejor posible.

**La amistad supera a las circunstancias.**

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propias culpas.

-Gracias – dijeron al unísono. Y echaron a reír.

Gracias, por ser amigos, por seguir juntos…pese a todos.

En épocas de guerra, o en épocas donde la felicidad es difícil de encontrar un amigo es lo más importante con lo que uno puedo contar. Un amigo es la razón por la cual despertarse todas las mañanas y sentir ganas de seguir.

**En ocasiones la vida es tan dura que sólo un amigo puede ayudarte a soportarla.**

Suspiraron.

Minutos después se encontraban en una energética conversación en la que los recuerdos eran los principales protagonistas.

Hogwarts. El inicio de todo. El lugar que la amistad eligió para hacerse presente. El castillo que los vio crecer y ser felices, esos recuerdos parecían tan lejanos, y sin embargo, hoy no parecían ser dolorosos, por el contrario eran un tesoro que los dos hombres conservaban y ahora más que nunca necesitan contemplar.

_Sirius Black se encontraba mirando a su alrededor con aire ausente. Así que eso era Hogwarts, así que eso sería su hogar por los próximos meses. Lejos de todo lo que conocía._

_-Ey! Sirius!! Si no te conociese diría que estás impresionado con el castillo._

_¿Cómo lo hacía? Sirius jamás lo sabría, pero James Potter siempre parecía estar ajeno a las preocupaciones._

_Sirius le sonrío de lado y con aire socarrón le dijo:_

_- Cierra la boca, Potter._

_Sirius Black y James Potter se conocían hacía unos años, cuando los dos coincidieron acompañando a sus padres al ministerio. Al señor Potter le surgió una reunión improvista con el jefe de su sector y dejó a James deambulando por el ministerio. El Sr. Black dejó a Sirius escabullirse, pues estaba más ocupado manteniendo sus relaciones sociales._

_Sirius y James se encontraron por primera vez cuando, sin saberlo, se encontraron en un área restringida, antes que un guardia los echara alegando que se encontraban en una sala prohibida._

_Ya está, lo había hecho. El guardia había dicho las palabras mágicas. Prohibido._

_No tardaron mucho en entenderse, ni en presentarse, al cabo de unos minutos se encontraban burlando la "maravillosa e impenetrable"-según palabras del guardia- seguridad del recinto. Rieron, jugaron y volvieron a reír. Lo habían hecho, habían encontrado un compañero de juegos._

_Pero Sirius dudaba de que eso siguiera así por mucho tiempo. En Hogwarts se separarían, estaba seguro. Cada uno seguiría su camino, era una utopía que los dos terminaran en la misma casa…él era un Black, y los Black no se relacionan con traidores a la Sangre como muy en claro le había dejado su padre aquel día en el ministerio cuando se enteró en compañía de quién había estado su primogénito._

_Pero su padre no pudo evitar que las lechuzas entre ellos dos llegaran a destino._

_-Vamos Sirius¿En qué piensas?_

_-En que tengo hambre._

_James Potter lo miró incrédulo. Todavía faltaba la selección y Sirius pensando en comida.._

_McGonagall les explicó acerca del Sombrero Seleccionador y les abrió camino hacia el Gran Salón._

_-AAhbrews, Anna_

_-Hufflepuff!_

_-Abrew, Matt_

_-Slytherin_

_-Backer, John_

_-Slytherin_

_-Beccker, Mathew_

_-Hufflepuff!_

_-Black, Sirius_

_-Gryffindor _

_¿Gryffindor¿Sirius Black había quedado en Gryffindor? Inconscientemente buscó a James con la mirada que le sonreía encantado y le hacía un gesto que decía "ahora falto yo"_

_Gryffindor. Ambos. _

_Y una amistad más fuerte que las leyes del tiempo surgiría entre ellos dos. Y también llegarían nuevos compañeros de aventuras._

_Sí, esa noche varias cosas cambiaron en la vida de Sirius Black: sería el primero en su familia en no quedar en Slytherin, sería la primear noche que pasaría en el sitio que consideró su hogar, afianzaría su relación con el que sería su mejor amigo y conocería a Remus Lupin y Peter Pettrigrew, con los que pasaría los mejores momentos de su historia. _

**Cuando duele mirar atrás y tienes miedo de ver al frente, puedes mirar a tu lado y tu mejor amigo siempre estará allí.**

-Vaya si dio miedo la primera noche en el castillo.

-Todo daba miedo ese día, pero recuerdo muy bien cuando entramos a la habitación. Nos quedamos los cuatro en silencio, mirándonos, sin saber que hacer y James y tú, como si fuese una reacción de defensa se acercaron más y más hasta quedar muy juntos observándonos ¿Recuerdas?

-Por supuesto! Luego de eso nos largamos a reír.

-Con el tiempo adoptaron esa manía, la de acortar las distancias cada vez que se mandaban una de las suyas.

-Recuerdo que McGonagall nos decía que cuando andábamos así era porque queríamos protegernos de la que se vendría luego. Aunque generalmente no nos atrapaban.

-Pero ustedes disfrutaban más castigados que sin obtener el reconocimiento.

-Moony, me ofendes, estábamos tanto tiempo planeando las bromas que nos dolía que se las adjudiquen a otros!

-Pero si siempre eran, éramos, los principales sospechosos.

-Sí, calumnias e injurias contra nuestra persona.

-No hay quién te entienda ni soporte Sirius.

-Por supuesto que lo hay, mis amigos.

**A un amigo no lo busques perfecto, búscalo amigo.**

Remus avanzó cauteloso hacia la ventana y observó la luna. Cerró los ojos, pero pronto sintió la mano de Sirius en su hombro reconfortándolo.

-Compañera de aventuras…

-Compañera de locuras, Sirius, de locuras. Éramos irresponsables, éramos imprudentes, desconsiderados, éramos…

-Éramos felices, cómo nunca más logramos serlo.

_Remus no era idiota y sabía que sus amigos tampoco lo eran. Tarde o temprano su secreto saldría a la luz y ellos se horrorizarían… lo abandonarían para siempre. Pensó en contárselo él mismo, después de todo, esos muchachos eran sus compañeros y se debían la mínima oportunidad de salir corriendo cuando se le plazca, él era peligroso, ellos debían saberlo, debían alejarse de él._

_Pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Era demasiado egoísta como para darse el lujo de dejar escapar a sus únicos amigos, las personas que lo hacían sonreír cuando lo veían alicaído luego de una visita a su madre enferma. Lo hacían reír, ser feliz, lo hacían sentir "normal". Y Remus Lupin no se daría el gusto de perder a sus únicos amigos._

_De momento no les diría nada. _

_Talvez para la próxima Luna Llena, dentro de un mes. _

_-Remus! Volviste¿Por qué no nos avisaste?- el aludido sonrío al escuchar el reclamo de James._

_-Es que acabo de llegar, iba a ir a buscarlos._

_-Odio que me mientas, lo sabes._

_-De verdad Sirius, ya iba a buscarlos._

_-No me refería a…_

_-Sirius. Ya basta!_

_-Pero James, nos está mintiendo…a nosotros, a los que llama sus amigos!_

_Remus suspiró, podía verlo en los ojos furiosos de Sirius, en la angustia reflejada en el rostro de Peter y en los gestos pensativos de James. Lo habían descubierto._

_-Mira Remus, nosotros estuvimos pensando y…- Gracias a Merlín que James había tomado la palabra, solía ser más prudente que Sirius a la hora de hablar – bueno, lo que nosotros queremos decir es que…_

_-No nos mientas más – exclamó Sirius, lo suyo definitivamente no era el autocontrol._

_-Mira Remus, lo que nosotros te queríamos decir antes de esta hermosa interrupción por parte de Sirius – fulminó a su mejor amigo con la mirada, que se encogió de hombros – es que hay ciertas cosas que no nos cuadran, no sé si me entiendes._

_-Por empezar – Comprobado. Sirius Black no podía irse con la boca cerrada ni diez míseros segundos –. No nos cierra mucho este tema de tus desapariciones mensuales, ni cómo es que siempre tu madre se enferma para la misma época del mes, ni como…_

_-Sirius! Estás asustando al pobre chico._

_-Nos está mintiendo, tenemos derecho a…_

_-Sirius tiene razón, ustedes tienen derecho a saber todo. Chicos la verdad es que…es que yo…- Remus bajó la cabeza abatido, sabía que ese día llegaría pero…¿Cómo hacerle frente?_

_-Sabemos que eres un licántropo. Lo que no podemos creer es que no nos haya dicho nada…_

_-SIRIUS! Es qué no tienes tacto!! Dijimos que no se lo diríamos así!_

_-James, sigo estando presente.._

_-Oh, lo siento Remus, es que mira..nosotros…Sirius es medio bestia pero… tiene razón, nosotros creemos eso…_

_Remus suspiró con aire cansado y con la voz quebrada y mucho más queda de lo habitual preguntó: _

_-¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?_

_-Porque siempre desapareces una vez al mes…_

_-Consultamos el mapa lunar y siempre cae en luna llena…_

_-Porque cuando vuelves te encuentras lastimado…_

_-Y cansado, como si una manada de hipogrifos te hubiese pasado por arribar.._

_-Sin contar que pareces mucho más preocupado de lo habitual…_

_-Y qué cuando por algún motivo alguien menciona la luna pareces tenerle fobia.._

_-Está bien. Entendí el punto. Tienen razón y…lo siento._

_-¿Sentirlo? Remus me decepcionas…_

_Remus lo miró con ojos ofendidos._

_¿-CRÉES QUE ELEGÍ SER UN LICÁNTROPO SIRIUS BLACK? _

_-NO CREO QUE LO HAYAS ELEGIDO! PERO NOS PODRÍAS HABER DICHO¿SABÉS EL TIEMPO QUE PERDIMOS?_

_-¿QUÉ¿EL TIEMPO QUE PERDIERON ESTANDO A MI LADO?_

_-No, el tiempo que perdimos buscando la manera de poder hacerte compañía._

_Silencio._

_-¿De qué demonios estás hablando James¿Compañía? Pero si ustedes…ustedes tendrían que salir corriendo, odiarme, temerme, maldita sea! Soy muy peligroso! Ustedes no pueden seguir a mi lado, me tendrían que odiar, pedirle a Dumbledore que me cambié de habitación, rogarle a sus padres porque me expulsen del colegio.._

_-Ey! Ey! Para…¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos si te dejáramos solo?_

_-James tiene razón. – Sirius esbozó una enorme sonrisa -. Nosotros no nos queremos alejar de ti…_

_-Mira Remus…Dumbledore debe de haber pensado esto con sumo cuidado, o al menos eso aseguraron los chicos – Era la primera vez que Peter intervenía en la conversación -. ¿Si nunca nos has hecho nada hasta ahora…no va a ser la primera vez?_

_-Peter tiene razón. Estamos contigo idiota._

_-Sirius!_

_-Deja de querer ocupar el lugar de mi madre Potter, que ni te le asemejas!_

_-Pero es que no paras de decir brutalidades…_

_-A mí me corre sangre por las venas, no puedo mantenerme tan calladito señor estrella del equipo…_

_-Ni callado, ni quieto, sin meterte en problemas. Vamos Sirius! Admite que tienes tus puntos débiles?_

_-¿Yo¿Puntos débiles¿De qué demonios estás hablando?_

_-CHICOS!_

_James y Sirius giraron sorprendidos para observar a Remus._

_-Gracias…por todo._

_Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos ¿Gracias?¿Por ser amigos?_

_-Aaaay! Remus necesita un abrazo._

_-No! James, Sirius! Aléjense de mí!_

**Un amigo verdadero es alguien que cree en ti aunque tú hayas dejado de creer en ti mismo.**

Quidditch. El siempre único y amado deporte de los magos.

-¿Recuerdas cómo se ponía James cada vez que había partido?

-Para olvidarlo! Teníamos que amarrarlo a la silla y obligarlo a comer.

-James…simplemente…era así. Un maniático respecto al Quidditch

-Harry no se queda atrás, pero gracias al cielo no tiene intento suicidas.

-James tampoco tenía intentos suicidas…simplemente él…a él le gustaba ganar, eso es.

-Padfoot, el tirarse en picada desde unos cincuenta metros de altura por atrapar una pelotita alada no son afanes por la victoria, son intentos suicidas.

-Bueno…pero no se lo digas, siempre se enfada.

-Está bien Padfoot, está bien, no se lo diré

_-James Potter! Si no te controlas juro que te amarro a la cama y te pierdes el partido._

_- No serías capaz, verdad Padfoot?_

_- En momentos como éste soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Por el amor de Merlín! Quédate quieto James!_

_- Tú no entiendes…debemos ganar…tenemos que ganar…siempre debemos ganar…_

_- En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero no quiero tener que interrumpir el partido por tu funeral._

_- Si tu llegas a interrumpir el partido por mi funeral juro que revivo y te mato! NO INTERRUMPAS EL PARTIDO. Consigue un suplente e intenta capturar la Snitch._

_- Vas a terminar encerrado en San Mungo._

_- Padfoot! Tú no entiendes...es importante ganar contra Ravenclaw porque de esa manera nos aseguramos estar unos veinticinco puntos por encima de Hufflepuff y si éste le gana a Slytherin la próxima fecha con una ventaja de unos cincuenta puntos tendríamos una brecha de unos treinta puntos antes de atrapar la Snitch en la final lo cual nos deja un poco más tranquilos y…_

_- Prongs! Eres mi mejor amigo pero realmente no te soporto. Además, prometiste que te comerías tu desayuno._

_- Eso era el día del partido._

_- Dijiste que te alimentarías._

_- No eres mi madre Sirius Black._

_- No, soy tu mejor amigo y mi deber es cuidarte…te dejaríamos jugar al Quidditch si desayunabas. Y no lo estás haciendo._

_- Prefiero al Sirius irresponsable que a esta copia barata de Moony. _

_- Eres un maniático._

_- Maniático. Pero el mejor jugador que habrá en la historia._

_Sirius lo observó._

_-Nunca cambies Prongs, nunca._

_-No lo haré, porque te tengo aquí conmigo, para evitar que lo haga._

_-Lo único que me faltaba, maniático y sentimental._

_-Oye, Pad¿tú no tenías que salir con aquella Hufflepuff?_

_-¿No era Ravenclaw?_

_-No era Hufflepuff…_

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Creo…_

_-Bah, me esperará._

_-Pero si tú querías salir con ella…decías… ¿Cómo era? Ah! Sí "Hace años que no salgo con nadie de Hufflepuff, me la merezco"_

_-Sí pero bueno…ella entenderá, siempre entienden._

_-¿Estás faltando a una cita. Reitero C-I-T-A, para quedarte con tu amigo..?_

-_Qué puedo decir…soy genial._

**Los amigos se convierten con frecuencia en ladrones de nuestro tiempo.**

-¿Y recuerdas aquella vez en la que casi más nos atrapan?

-¿Alguna vez dónde nos hayamos metido en peligro y salidos ilesos de milagro? La verdad Padfoot, no tengo idea de qué me estás hablando…

-Esa vez! En la que James quiso conquistar a Lily!

-Oh! Claro¿cómo olvidarlo? Si fueron casi un trillón de veces…la verdad no puedo creer que se me haya pasado!

-De verdad Moony! Esa vez, en la que quiso tatuar en la pared que estaba enamorado de ella...

-Y lo quiso hacer en la misma pared en la cual hora antes habían preparado la broma para Slytherin…

-Sí! Esa! Bueno…cómo íbamos a recordar que justo habíamos elegido ESA pared para que se cayera cuándo alguien la tocaba; el plan era perfecto… era la pared más cerca de las mazmorras…algún Slytherin se tendría que acercar a ella…

-Pero James nos hizo levantarnos e ir a grabar su maldito mensaje en la pared. Casi más nos aplasta…

-Sin contar el tremendo estruendo que hizo al caer por lo que tuvimos que salir corriendo, además de que casi nos cae encima…nunca hicimos algo tan peligroso.

-Sí, sí lo hicieron.

-Las acrobacias de James sobre la escoba no cuentan.

-No me refería a eso…

_- Remus! Tenemos un regalo para ti…_

_El licántropo se asustó, hacía meses que esos tres se encontraban raros._

_-¿Por qué no estás emocionado Remus?_

_-Porque tengo la sensación de que no me va a gustar para nada…_

_-Mira si será desagradecido¿a ti te parece James? Nosotros estudiando y él nada…_

_-¿Estudiando?¿Ustedes? Ahora sí que me preocupo…_

_-Remus, cállate. Y observa_

_-¿Qué es lo que tengo que…¿QUÉ DEMONIOS!?¿JAMES!?_

_Pero Remus no le estaba hablando a James, en su lugar había un imponente ciervo que lo miraba feliz. _

_-Remus Lupin cayó sobre la silla anonadado._

_Era imposible. Cerró los ojos. No era lo que él pensaba…_

_-¿Te diste cuenta James? Uno se explota haciéndose animago y el señorito no dice nada…_

_-Creo que lo dejamos sin habla chicos. _

_-Pero Peter! Tendría que estar saltando de la alegría…_

_-¿Es una broma, verdad? Una ilusión óptica, algo así…no pudieron haberse hecho animagos…_

_-Remus! Me ofendes¿Cómo que no pudimos? Mira como pudimos._

_En el lugar de Sirius apareció un enorme perro negro y en el de Peter una rata._

_-Ustedes están locos…debieron de romper al menos unas cincuenta y cuatro reglas…_

_Los tres flameantes animagos sonrieron, y Peter resignado les entregó un par de monedas a Sirius y James._

_Remus los miró con enfado por lo que James se excusó._

_-Es que le apostamos a Peter que reaccionarías así…_

_-¿Y CÓMO PRETENDEN QUE REACCIONE SI SE HICIERON ANIMAGOS¿CÓMO LO HICIERON!?_

_-Bueno…James y Sirius entendieron eso del proceso…la verdad que yo no, pero ellos me ayudaron, no es tan complicado¿sabes? _

_-Pero… ¿Por qué? Creo que esta vez el transgredir las reglas se les fue de las manos…_

_-Es que las estamos transgrediendo por una buena causa…_

_-¿Cuál? Si el señor perro me la podría decir..._

_-Ey! Más respeto que soy un perro hermoso…_

_-Mientras que no te llenes de pulgas…_

_-Oh! James! Tú crees que las pulgas se me pegarán? Arruinarán mi cabello!_

_-HOLA! TIERRA LLAMANDO A LOS TRES DESEREBRADOS QUE TENGO POR AMIGOS!_

_-Qué carácter que tiene¿Cómo es que terminamos siendo sus amigos…?_

_-No sé James, yo me pregunto lo mismo ¿Peter?_

_-Ni idea…_

_-CHICOS!_

_-Está bien, está bien…ahora vamos! Nos hicimos animagos porque…_

_-Siendo animales, en las noche de Luna Llena_

_-No eres peligroso…_

_-Así te podremos acompañar…_

_-Te dijimos que te acompañaríamos…_

_-USTEDES SE VOLVIERON LOCOS._

_-No Remus, no entendiste, no nos volvimos locos...nos volvimos animagos._

_-JAMES! POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN Y MORGANA! USTEDES ESTÁN LOCOS! SIGUE SIENDO PELIGROSO! SIGUE SIENDO…MALDITA SEA…chicos, miren, yo se los agradezco…pero en verdad…_

_-Sí sí, nos sabemos de memoria el versito, pero el tema es el siguiente…nos llevó meses convertirnos en animagos, así que…o vamos contigo y planeamos aventuras…o vamos contigo contra tu voluntad._

_-Me lo supuse…_

_-James, yo no quiero ir. Me convierto en un perro hermoso y el Señor lo único que hace es decir que no nos quiere. No. Ahora no quiero._

_Remus miró a Sirius, luego a James y por último a Peter. Se habían hecho animagos por él...pese a todos los peligros…pese a que estaban arriesgando su vida...lo habían hecho por él. _

_-Gracias. Chicos. Gracias. Es lo único que puedo decir…Gracias._

_-Ay! Adoro cuando Remus quiere abrazos._

**Un amigo no es una palabra, es un hecho.**

-Fueron buenos tiempos, no Pad?

-Fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida. ¿Sabes?, jamás pensé estar encerrado en esta casa de nuevo. Cuando escapé juré que no volvería a pisarla…

-Padfoot…

-Jamás me arrepentí de haberla dejado. Jamás me arrepentí de haber ido de James. Él fue siempre mi hermano…nunca me sentí tan en familia como cuando estaba con él.

-Eran inseparables, se entendían tanto. En cierta manera siempre los envidié, tenían algo único…

-Éramos hermanos. Somos hermanos. Porque a un amigo no se lo vence con la muerte.

**Los amigos son los hermanos que se escogen.**

-A ustedes no los vencía nada, siquiera el pudor de haber hecho alguna broma desastrosa, creo que McGonagall estaba a punto de un ataque cardiaco el último año; se esforzaron ese último tiempo para destrozarle los nervios a la pobre mujer.

-Ey! Que ya estábamos mucho más maduros.

-Puff! Una barbaridad…

-De verdad!

-Puff! Se notó que escucharon la voz de su conciencia.

-Además, nosotros no necesitábamos escucharla, para eso te teníamos a ti, para evitar que hagamos cualquier locura. Ahí estaba el buen Remus aconsejándonos.

-Nunca me escuchaban!

-Pero estabas. Y eso bastaba.

-Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, Padfoot, estar siempre; en los momentos buenos y en los momentos malos…además yo tenía la esperanza de que alguna vez dejaran de ser tan inmaduros.

-Me ofendes Moony!

**Un amigo es aquel que al verte comportar como un idiota, no piensa que sea un estado permanente.**

-La noche se nos está haciendo larga…

-Es que los dos lo extrañamos por igual…

-Pasamos juntos los mejores momentos de nuestra vida.

-Los cuatro. Lo siento Remus, no puedo evitarlo…lo odio, lo mataría, es una maldita rata traidora…pero era parte del grupo. Éramos cuatro.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Duele. Pero tienes razón. Era nuestro amigo.

-Era un merodeador. Pero no un amigo. Un amigo hubiese muerto por el otro. Cada uno de nosotros hubiese muerto por él.

**Un verdadero amigo es aquel que daría su vida por la tuya y el que se sacrificaría por salvarte.**

Estaba amaneciendo. Se habían pasando toda la noche recordando, pero extrañamente se sentían reconfortados.

No hay nada como un buen amigo.

-Gracias Moony.

-¿Por quedarme toda la noche despierto respetando tu alergia a la cama?

-No…por ser buen amigo. Por estar aquí cuando sabías que lo necesitaba.

-Los amigos no se abandonan Padfoot, creí que lo sabías.

-Sí, pero igual, nunca está de más decirle gracias a un amigo.

-Ese Padfoot cariñoso no lo conocía…y creo que no me gusta.

-No te acostumbres…

-No lo haré.

-Te conviene. Hace catorce años que no tengo estas desveladas con un amigo, siempre las manteníamos con James, hablábamos de todo. Nos dedicábamos a ser felices.

-Lo sé, cuando alguno de los dos estaba preocupado solían escaparse y volvían muy entrada la mañana; pero curiosamente no realizaban ninguna catástrofe…creo que eran las únicas veces que salían sin mandarse ninguna de las suyas.

-Me ofendes Moony. Pero sí, tienes razón.

-Bueno, jamás seré James…pero aquí me tienes.

-Siempre firme mi comandante Moony.

-Sabes…sé que no tendría que decir esto…pero te veía deprimido.

-Extrañaba a James…y Harry me lo recordaba.

-A todos nos pasó…

-Eres mi amigo, uno de los mejores que nunca nadie podrá tener…

-¿Nos estamos poniendo melancólicos?

-Maldita sea, tienes razón…

-Mejor vayamos a dormir un rato…

-Bah! Somos merodeadores…tendríamos que resistir…

-Estos Merodeadores están más viejos…

-Moony¿Qué te dije de decir esa palabra que empieza con V refiriéndose a mí persona?

-Bueno bueno, no estamos como antes…además sólo quedamos dos.

-No Moony, no somos dos, James siempre estuvo cuando lo necesité y esta no será la excepción.

**La amistad de corazón no necesita presencia física**

* * *

Bueno...eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado. 

_Bueno mi vida. Acá tenés tu regalo terminado, es lo mejor que me pudo salir..sabelo. __Quiero que sepas que un día llegaste a mi vida para iluminarla de todas las maneras posibles. No soy de las que anda por la vida diciendo palabras bonitas y teniendo momentos sentimentales...pero sinceramente llegaste en ese momento en el que me hacías falta...llegaste precisamente cuando necesitaba a una amiga. AMIGA. con todas las letras y en mayúscusla. Vos no sos de las que se van, sos de las que se quedan...no sos una simple compañera de momento...sos una AMIGA que por acción del destino vive lejos y no comparte mi colegio..a la que no veo todos los días, pero de la cual tengo más información que de mi propia vida. Gorda, nuestros delirios son nuestros, así que mantengámoslos...porque NECESITAMOS LAS LECHUZAS. Gracias por instalarte en este lugarcito en mi corazón. Te amo amiga. Feliz Día. Te lo merecés._

_FELIZ DÍA A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE SON MIS AMIGOS. _

_Y Feliz Día para todos aquellos a los que ustedes les deseen feliz día._

Gracias por leerlo...ahora..ya que lo leíste...y yo me quedé hasta tan tarde escribiendo...no me dejás un review? daleee...daleee...decí que sí...yo sé que no te cuesta...aunque sea decí que fue espantoso (y dejá tu dirección así te voy a buscar ¬¬, nooo mentiraaa...)

Mañana todos a la fiesta que se organiza por el lanzamiento del Séptimo. Se nos acabó la magia...

Adiós gente.

_**Lita Black. **Lo siento chicas, Sirius me ama._


End file.
